


Mine

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12 canon quotes, Angst with Happy Ending?, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Secret Relationship, Texting, mature language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec: Fuck the date, just come home to me, please.Magnus: Jealous? ;)Alec: You know I am. I don't even know why you agreed to it anyways.orMagnus & Alec have a secret relationship but what happens when Isabelle sets Magnus up? ...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters is back today! Are y’all ready to finally see the training scene? Only been waiting forever & a day, am I right? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

“I have the best news for you!" Izzy practically yelled as she ran towards Magnus who was standing with Jace, Alec and Clary who were having a discussion about a greater demon.

"What may that be, my darling Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"A boy! A _really_ cute boy actually .. Simon and I were out with a few of his friends and saw one and knew you and him would be _peerfect_!" She exclaimed as she played out the word, sounding much like a kitten.

"As sweet as that sounds, I'm not really into the idea .. mayb-" But before Magnus could talk any further, he was cut off by Isabelle.

"Well, no backing out now .. I already told him you said yes and planned a double date. So be ready tomorrow at 7? ... _pleease,_ Magnus?" She asked, as she widened her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright .." he agreed, hesitantly.

Isabelle skipped away to call Simon and let him know.

"Damn, way to go Magnus!" Jace smirked and walked away with Clary in tow.

"Yeah, way to go Magnus." Alec added, sass and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Magnus slowly turned his head to Alec who was standing beside him and to no ones surprise he was glaring into Magnus' soul.

"Magnus, what the hell?" Alec was slightly angry but couldn't show it.

“I know Alexander, I'm sorry. But she would've started asking question if I told her I was seeing _someone_ already. Plus did you see her eyes?" he spoke sympathetically.

"My own sister just set _my_ boyfriend up with someone else ... great!" Alec fake smiled before continuing, "You know what, I'm sorry. I'm the one who wanted this ... _us_ to be a secret so-"

Magnus cut him off. "So nothing, would you relax, Alec? It'll be a meaningless dinner, not even a date. So don't go getting jealous now." Magnus teased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Alec rolled his eyes, playfully. 

Alec and Magnus had kept their relationship a secret for almost 4 months now. Not because Alec was afraid to come out because in fact he already had. But because he didn't want to be questioned about his relationship 24/7, _especially_ by his sister. Eventually keeping it a secret became kind of sexy to the both of them, sneaking in and out of Magnus’ loft/Institute, late night rendezvous and teasing phone calls at 3am.

* * *

Next Day, 6:40pm. At the institute. 

"Magnus! You're here, let me just get my phone and we'll go." Isabelle greeted Magnus before going back to her room.

"Sounds perfect." Magnus replied.

He turned, looking around the Institute in hopes to see a certain someone. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for me? I’d hope .. unless you're looking for your _date_." Alec mocked but the heat still very evident behind his eyes.

"Would you stop? It's not even serious." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Izzy found her way in between Magnus and Alec.

"Let's go, sweet pea." Magnus smiled and Isabelle walked ahead. Before Magnus could follow Alec grabbed his forearm.

"You look good .. just thought .. I’d tell you." Alec let go of his arm and gave him a shy smile, looking around Magnus with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Thanks, _pretty boy_." Magnus replied in a low hum, making Alec go flush.  

* * *

7:45pm

The four of them were sitting in a booth. Izzy and Magnus were on one side and their respective dates were siting across from them. They were all enjoying their food and small talk until Magnus' phone buzzed a few times.

"Sorry!" Magnus said as he looked towards his phone, their were a few messages from Alec.

* * *

_Alexander: I miss you, Magnus_

_Alexander: Wish you didn’t go_

_Alexander: Guess it bothers me_

_Magnus: I miss you too, love._

_I’m sorry :(_

_Alexander: Fuck the date, just come home to me, please_

_Magnus: Jealous? ;)_

_Alexander: You know I am. I don't even know why you agreed to it anyways_

_Magnus: Relax, I’ll be back soon._

_Alexander: Don’t want you soon, want you now. Could be having much more fun right now .._

_Magnus: What kind of fun?_

_Alexander: The kind of fun where I make you scream my name._

_Magnus: Alexander .. Don't tease me ..._

_Alexander: I wouldn't have to if you were in bed with me and not on a damn date with a nobody!_

* * *

With that being said Magnus got a bit restless.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Izzy whispered to Magnus and put a hand over his.

"I cant breathe ... Isabelle, I thought I was doing the right thing but .. I can't do this." He choked out.

"No Magnus, you don't need to apologize, I'm sorry." She replied with a sympathetic look. "Wait for me outside, we'll go home?" She asked and Magnus nodded before heading out.

A few moments later Magnus was standing against the wall outside of the restaurant.

"Hey ..." Isabelle smiled softly. "I shouldn't have pushed you, you even told me you didn't want to go out ... I just wanted you to be-"

"Happy .. I understand Isabelle, thank you." Magnus completed her sentence before assuring her he knew her intentions were clean. They tangled their arms together and walked home in a comfortable silence.

Alec, Jace & Clary were standing in the middle of the institute speaking about downworld business when the doors opened. Alec's eyes wondered to the door and there stood Izzy and Magnus, _his_ Magnus. Alec's heart started beating faster.

" _Fuck this._ " He mumbled to himself but was loud enough to have Clary and Jace look at each other confused.

With that being said he walked down the steps and towards his warlock that was facing him, grabbed him by the lapels of his waistcoat and kissed him, long and hard. In that moment all that mattered was them. Magnus reciprocated the kiss without a beat to spare, melting into the touch from  _his boyfriend_. Alec let go of his lips but stayed close.

"Mine." He demanded. Magnus looked at him through his lashes with a soft expression, realization bestowing upon him that Alec couldn't bare the thought that he was out with someone else or could even be someone else's.

"Screw the secrets Magnus, I don't care anymore. _I love you_ , I'm .. I'm _in_ love with you." Alec breathed heavily.

"I'm in love with you too." Magnus smiled proudly.

And that was the first time they said their ‘I love you's’.

"By the Angel... What?!" Isabelle screamed with joy. "Is this why, Magnus?" Isabelle asked and Magnus glared at her hoping she wouldn't keep speaking.

"Is this why, what?" Alec asked as he lowered his hands to his boyfriends waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Magnus said he couldn't breathe. I guess the only time he can breath is when he’s kissing you, which is ironic cause when you’re kis-." Isabelle cut herself off before winking at the both of them and walking away.

Magnus shook his head returned his gaze to his lover, "Let's go?" he asked Alec.

"You sure you can breathe?” Alec teased, tilting his head.

Magnus pushed him back by his chest, making him stumble lightly. He made a fake hurt expression, holding onto his chest before asking.

“Where to?" Furrowing his brows.

"Let's see how loud you can make me scream ... _pretty boy_." Magnus beamed as he pulled them to Alec's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive Alec is my favourite Alec. 
> 
> Leave comments/kudos! Thank you for all the love, all the time!
> 
> Insta- malecxgallavich  
> Twit- bestofgalavich


End file.
